First Love
by Bunny-chan19
Summary: ***IT'S FINISHED!! (Chapter 3 is up)*** My first attempt at a Chibiusa/Elios romace. I think it came out pretty well. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is the third time I've written out this story. Ugh...I just   
don't know why, but my computer somehow ate the other 2 copies. I now   
have this fic saved on 2 disks AND my hard drive! :p So there!! I hope   
that you ppl find it worth reading after all the effort I put into it.   
^_~ I've been wanting to write a fic concerning Chibiusa and her romance  
with Elios for a long time, and was greatly inspired by the lovely and   
talented Alica Blade and her "Newborn Wings" fic. ^_^   
E-MAIL --- angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
First Love  
PG  
1/?  
Japanese TRANSLATIONS in END NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa walked down the street on her way to Juben Jr. High. It was   
8:20am and, unlike her mother, Chibiusa was never late, if not quite   
a bit early. She swung her bookbag and hummed to herself, it was 3   
weeks until the big senior carnival and Chibiusa was going to sing   
that year. This was a big honour because hundreads of students tried   
out but only one got to do it. (Jr. Highs in Japan are grs. 7-9 so   
Chibiusa is technically a senior.) Suddenly she blinked and stopped.   
Had the sun darkened for a spilt second? Had the wind just picked up?   
Chibiusa looked around the park. A mother was pushing a stoller. Two   
high school boys were playing frisbee. She shook her head and kept  
walking. Meanwhile, a figure silently watched in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa hurried up the steps and down the hall into classroom 1-B.   
She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and, hanging her bookbag on the   
hook on the side of her desk, crossed her legs and doodled as she waited for   
class to start. She had art, first slot, and was excited because she was   
working on a water color of a pegsus that she had seen in a dream a few weeks   
ago. Chibiusa really liked her uniform. The Juben Jr. High uniforms had   
changed since Usgai had attended, and were now navy pleated skirts, white   
blouses, navy sweater-vests, white socks and navy slippers or white soled   
tenis shoes. Chibiusa had shortened her skirt into a stylish mini, about   
3-4 inches above her knees, and wore 'super loose socks'. (AN: Super Loos   
Socks are really popular among Japanese Jr. and Sr. high school girls. They're  
really long, almost like leg warmers, and are held up on the leg, in baggy   
folds, with a special type of 'glue'.)  
  
The teacher walked in then and class started. A few minutes later the   
door opened and closed softly and Chibiusa looked up to see a strange boy speaking   
with the teacher. A few minutes later, at the teacher's prompt, he introduced himself.  
  
"Hello," the boy said in a serious voice, "My name is Elios.   
I'm 16, blood type A."  
  
Chibiusa assessed him. He was about 5'10", which made him about   
7 inches taller then her petite frame of 5'3". He looked scrawny, but   
she could see that he had muscles, even if they weren't extreamly well   
defined. He had piercingly deep blue eyes and extremely pale bond hair,  
which revealed a tiny, almost unoticable, scar when he blew his breath   
out before he introduced himself. When the teacher nodded at him, he took  
his books and sat down in a seat in the row across from Chibiusa, and 2   
seats down. Chibiusa found his eyes made her uncomfortable and diliberatly   
ignored him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later the bell for lunch break rang. Chibisua hurried outside   
with her friends Nami and Momo and sat down beside a tree to eat. Nami turned   
to her left to watch a group of boys from their class playing soccer.  
  
"Ne*, Momo-chan, Takeshi's playing pretty good today, don't ya think?"   
She said with a knowing wink.  
  
Momo glanced at the field, then at Nami. "Hai*, Nami-chan, but I wouldn't  
get all excited over just one." She paused and used her chopsticks to pick up a  
piece of tempura. She popped it in her mouth, swallowed, then turned back to   
Nami and added, " Besides, he's so full of hot air that he'd float away if his   
bubble headed friends weren't there to hold him down!"  
  
The girls laughed, then seemed to notice that Chibiusa wasn't paying  
attention. Chibiusa watched Takeshi, trying to get the ball away from another  
boy, thoughtfully. Takeshi was tall and good looking, but he also had a dangerous   
side. He got angry easily, and his charm didn't fool Chibiusa like it did most girls.  
  
Momo poked her shoulder then. "Ne, Chibiusa-chan*, whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
Embaressed to be caught staring Chibiusa seached the school yard frantically  
for something to distract her friends with. She spotted Elios walking toward the   
woods by himself, and breathed a silent sigh of reilef. Nodding her head at him she  
said,  
  
"What do you think of the new guy?"  
  
Momo all but swoned, "He's soooo handsome!!"  
  
"He's not bad girl, but not as good as Takeshi." Nami allowed, good natruedly.  
  
Chibiusa watched as Takeshi's struggle for the ball grew more demanding,  
then suddenly he got control of the ball and kicked it hard. It sailed in a   
perfect arc across the field, in a graceful line toward Elios's head.  
  
She gasped, "Elios! Abunai!!*"  
  
Elios turned at the sound of her voice. He saw a black and white ball coming   
down in a direct line with his head. Without blinking an eye he headed the ball.   
Then he stepped back, waited for it to come down again, bounced it on his knee twice   
and sent it back to the soccer field with a fierce kick.  
  
"Sugoi....*" Nami breathed.  
  
"Right on Elios!" Momo cheered, waving.  
  
Elios didn't wave back, instead he disappeared into the woods. That girl   
who had yelled at him.....he had seen her on his walk to school that morning. She  
had been singing to herself. She seemed so cheerful and carefree and yet, now,   
when a harmless rubber ball was in danger of 'hurting' him she got all excited??   
She confused him....yet as he thought about her....something nagged at the back of  
his mind.....something important.....  
  
Chibiusa watched as Elios disappeared into the forest.   
  
He seemed so cold.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa couldn't sleep. It had been 2 weeks since Elios had started   
attending her school now and hse couldn't get him off her mind. He seemed lonely,  
always off by himself. She shifted in her bed and snuggled into her pillow sighing   
deeply, it was getting really late and she was exausted. She kept seeing Elios's  
face in her mind's eye. Or, more specifically, his eyes. His deep, cobalt blue,  
eyes. They were drawing her into their depths...... It was 1:13am when she finally   
fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
-----------dream----------  
  
Falling.........into a darkness deep and unending.....inky blackness.....sucking   
her down.....down..... Chibiusa reached up to try and grab something, anything, to keep   
for falling farther, and glanced down at herself.  
  
She was wearing a long, almost sheer, dress. It was silvery white and seemed   
to have been woven from the stars themselves. There was a row of gold circles along   
the low cut top and a line of pearls along the 'princess waistline', just under her   
breasts. At the back was a long transparent bow but , other then that, there were no  
other decorations. In her hair were two peal encrusted pins.  
  
Falling......down.....a scream tore from her throat, and she squeezed her tear  
filled eyes shut in terror. Suddenly, she landed on something. Opening her eyes,   
Chibiusa found herself on the back of a beautiful white horse, soaring through the air.   
  
Wait....soaring? The horse had wings!! She gasped in shock and the creature   
turned it's head to look at her. It's snowy white mane blew in the breeze and a   
magnificant golden horn glinted on it's forehead. It blinked at her. Strangely,   
even with the strong wind, from the pumping wings, blowing past her, Chibiusa didn't   
feel fear of falling off in the slightest.   
  
She thought silently, wondering why a creature from her art work   
was rescuing her in her dreams.  
  
They glided down to land beside a sparkling blue lake. The pegasus knelt   
it's front legs so that she could dismount. She did,and then backed up a few steps  
to study the creature in front of her. Moonlight poured down on them both, bathing  
them in it's gentle light, and making the pegaus's coat shimmer with a silver sheen.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa stumbled back. Had the Pegasus just spoken to her? More importantly,  
had it not spoken aloud, but in her mind??? She gasped, staring at the winged horse   
with wide eyes.  
  
The pegasus took a step toward her and tossed it's head, distressed.   
  
came the ajitated voice.  
  
Chibiusa pressed her hands to her ears. This was scaring her...a   
talking horse? A loud noise was droning in her ears. As conciousness faded   
and she fell backwards into a faint, the pegasus's last words echoed in her mind,  
  
  
  
-----------dream----------  
  
*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*  
  
Chibiusa stumbled out of bed and across the room to her alarm clock.   
She wacked it with enough force to have destroyed a lesser item, but apparently   
the alarm companies had thought of that, so it continued to awake her at 7am every  
morning.  
  
She showered, blow dried her hair , and put it up in the traditional family  
odago style, before putting on a little make-up and then her school uniform. She   
hurried down the stairs and called to her 'parents' as she stepped out of her house  
slippers and into her white tenis shoes,  
  
"Ittekimasu!* Ikuko-mama, Kenji-papa!"  
  
Ikuko appeared in the doorway to the kitchen holding a box, wrapped in a pink   
cloth with a knot at the top, which she held out to her 'daughter'.  
  
"Ittarashii!* Don't forget you lunch, Chibiusa-chan." She said smiling. Chibiusa  
grabbed it,kissed her cheek, and then, calling out a thank-you, tore out the front door  
and around the corner......  
  
"Ki o tsukeru, Usagi no baka!" She hollered, skidding to a stop as she nearly   
colided with her future mother, as she rounded the gate.   
  
Usagi smiled at her daughter, stepped aside and gave her her clear passage.  
Watching Chibiusa run for school, actually nearly late for once, made her smile.   
Her daughter was a lot like herself, whether she would admit it or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa hurried across the school yard, her bookbag slapping against her hip,   
and ran up the steps the the front doors. As she reached for the handle and started to  
open the door, something stopped the the door's outword passage. A foot. A foot attached   
to a rather scary looking Takeshi.  
  
"Excuse me, Takeshi-kun*," She said cooly, "But you're blocking the door, please  
move your foot."  
  
"You and I have something to discuss, Tsukino." He said, his voice hard.  
  
"I don't think so, Osoroshii." Chibisua retorted, and attempted to open the   
door again.  
  
Takeshi responded by placing his entire body in front if the doors, barring  
any entry into the school.   
  
"Fine baka...I'll go around the back." Chibiusa growled and turned to stomp   
down the steps. However Takeshi was too quick for her and he grabbed the front of her  
sweater and yanked her back around to face him.   
  
"Itai!*" Chibiusa cried at the sudden movement as her body was jerked forward.   
Since Takeshi was 5'10" Chbiusa was now on her tiptoes as she wrapped her small hands  
around Takeshi's big one and tried to pry his fingers loose.  
  
"Let go Takeshi!"  
  
"Listen here Tsukino, you better quit interfearing where you don't belong!"   
Takeshi growled down at her, his face inches from hers.  
  
"Interfearing? Are you talking about yesterday, baka? Did you want Elios  
to get hurt? Did you kick that ball at him on purpose--?" Chibiusa began heatedly,   
but was cut off when Takeshi shook her and hissed in her ear, his voice dangerously   
low,  
  
"Just back off Tsukino, before you get hurt."  
  
The bell rang then and Takeshi released her with a start. Chibiusa hit the   
pavement hard, and norrowly missed falling down the steps, like her books. Tears  
filled her eyes, and she blinked them back hastily. That boy was only trying to  
scare her. She gathered her books and smoothed her clothes before hurrying inside   
the school toward her class. Well, he was doing a good job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Entering the classroom, she paused, breathing hard. There was silence as   
she bent over, with her hands on her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath.  
Stupid class just had to be on the 4th floor. She looked up when a pair of polished  
black shoes came into her vision. Mr. Kagasawa was glaring at her.  
  
"To what do we owe the pleasure of this disturbance?" he asked dryly.  
  
Flushing in embaressment, Chibiusa clasped her hands in front of her and   
bowed low.  
  
"Osoku natte, gomen nasia Kagasawa-sensei. I um....slept in." she lied,  
"It won't happen again."  
  
"Of course it won't. Hall. Buckets. Now. I'll speak with you later." was   
the curt reply.   
  
Now extremely humiliated in front of her entire class, Chibiusa walked out   
to the hallway and picked up the two metal pails filled with water. Struggling to   
hold them steady she glared into the classroom at a smirking Takeshi. Her hands  
were sweaty and her grip on one handle slipped, causing her to nearly spill, but   
she managed not to, knowing that to spill even one drop could mean that either a.)  
she would have to repeat the punishment again at a later time or b.) Kagasawa-sensei  
would fiind something worse to punish her with.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Elios watched as the girl was reprimended by the teacher and then sent to  
the hall. He could see, through the glass window that led to the hallway, that   
the buckets were very heavy for a small girl like her, but she held them bravely,   
almost splashing water out once when it looked like her hand lost it's hold, but  
recovering quickly.  
  
He didn't know why she had been late, to his knowledge she was always on  
time, usually ahead of the teacher. He noticed her glaring at someone through   
the window. Elios assumed that it was Kagasawa-sensei, but what he didn't know  
was that Takeshi was sitting just out of his view and smirking evily at Chibiusa,   
waving patronizingly. He felt angry for what he considered unfair treatment of the  
pink haired girl who had never caused any trouble in the short time that he had   
known her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Mwahaha!! Well it's official now, this is going to be muli-part, but I  
don't know if it'll be more then 2 parts yet....hee hee....e-mail me   
and let me know if you like it and maybe it'll be longer....  
  
E-MAIL ME !! ^_^ angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
-----------------------------  
TRANSLATIONS  
-----------------------------  
  
Kun - formal ending for boy's names  
Chan - informal (cute ending) for girls names  
Ne- Hey!  
Hai - Yes  
Abunai - Danger! Look Out!  
Sugoi - Great! Wow!  
Ittekimasu - I'm leaving now.   
Ittarashii - Please return.  
Ki o tsukeru! Usagi no baka! - Look out, Usagi you idiot!  
Itai! - Ouch! It hurts!  
Osoku natte, gomen nasai Kagasawa-sensei. - I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. (teacher) Kagasawa.  
Hitori ni shite yo! - Leave me alone! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is part 2. It's been insane to find time to write this   
last few weeks. Gomen ne. But I have been working on it. Hopefully I'll make   
it to my site with this installment before my computer eats it. :p (Yes, I'm   
still bitter about what happened with part one.)   
  
Ok, nothing much to say, E-MAIL!!! ^_~ Love you!  
  
E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!E-mailE-mail!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First Love  
PG  
2/?  
Japanese TRANSLATIONS in END NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibiusa felt beautiful. Her under kimono was light pink, her silk   
outer kimono was was dark pink at the top and then faded into white at the   
bottom. Her obi sash was white and red, and there was intricate red designs   
stichted all over the kimono, around the delicate pink and white butterflies   
that were scattered all evenly all over the outer layer kimono. She wore   
traditional black and red geta sandles and her hair was brushed back and   
pinned up with an expensive looking gold pin that Usagi had given her. It   
was the day of the senior carnival and she was at fair ground helping to put  
the finishing touches on a booth with Momo and Nami. She hadn't seen Takeshi   
all day, or Elios either,  
for that matter. She put both boys from her mind and concentrated on helping   
Nami secure a string of small white lighs to the lower branches of a tall tree.   
  
A pinecone suddenly fell and narrowly missed hitting Nami's head. She   
looked up and shouted at the boys higher in the branches.  
  
"Watch what you're doing, you bakas*!"   
  
A blond head appeared as Elios hung, from his knees, on a lower branch.  
  
"Gomen ne, Nami-san.*"   
  
Chibiusa smiled at the way he looked to be almost standing up, upside   
down. She shook her head, that thought made no sense. Elios looked very handsome   
that night, dressed in black pants a white shirt and a jean jacket. His atire   
wasn't fancy but it suited him somehow. He noticed her smile and waved at her.   
Chibiusa blushed hard and turned her back to him. Fumbling with a particularly   
difficult branch she suddenly lost her balence and tumbled backwards.....  
  
Elios saw Chibiusa start to fall but didn't get to to the ground in time.   
Takeshi was standing nearby, and she obviously didn't see him. Seconds later she   
crashed into him and ended up in his lap.  
  
"Ah!" Chibiusa cried as she crashed into someone and then, discovering that   
she was sitting in someone's lap, blushed like a fire engine.   
  
"Gomen nasai!!" She quickly hurried to get up, but felt the boys arms come   
around her waist, and herself pulled back against a strong chest. A voice whispered   
in her ear,  
  
"I always knew that you'd fall at my feet one day, Tsukino."  
  
Without turning around, she knew that the boy behind her was Takeshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elios saw Takeshi put his arms around Chibousa and then whisper in her ear.   
He turned away. Takeshi obviously liked Chibiusa, and since she wasn't moving from his  
embrace, not that she was able to, but he didn't know that, it appeared as if she   
liked him too. He walked quickly away from the pair, toward the other end of the fair.   
He didn't understand why Chibiusa liked him. He found Takeshi to be possesive,   
easily angered, and a trouble maker.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go, Osoroshii." Chibiusa said quietly, looking around for her friends,  
but they all appeared to have gone off somewhere, all the lights having been hung,   
except for her string and the area was deserted. The sun was setting and casting eri  
shadows on the ground. The wind blew   
she felt goosw bumps rise on her skin.  
  
"Come now Tsukino, you've been behaving the last week....not hanging around   
that freak....I just want to talk with you." Takeshi said, letting her go. "You know,   
you look very nice tonight.....how about you let me take you to the fair tonight?" He   
said, leaning close to her, his eyes intense.  
  
Chibiusa jumped to her feet and glared at him. "What are you jabbering about,   
Osoroshii? I didn't avoid Elios because you told me not too....and I don't want to go   
to the fair with you."  
  
When Takeshi's gaze became uncomfortable, Chibiusa swallowed hard, then looked   
him straight in the eye.  
  
"You don't scare me." She said, taking a step back when he moved closer to her.   
She found herself with her back against the back wall of the booth. No one could see   
them from there.  
  
Takeshi laughed. "Sure I don't, Tsukino." he moved forward again, and before   
Chibiusa could react, he had her pinned to the wall, with his arms on either side of   
her shoulders.   
  
Chibiusa shivered in the darkening evening. If there was one thing she didn't   
like, it was being in the dark, alone, with her worst enemy. Suddenly Takeshi leaned   
forward. Chibiusa gasped, and tried to turn away, but the next thing she knew he was   
kissing her!! She struggled and his hands tightened on her arms. Finally he broke the   
rough kiss and allowed her to breath.  
  
Shaking, with tears in her eyes for a reason more then what Takeshi thought   
--being the fact that his kiss had startled and frightened her, being his reason for   
doing it in the first place--, she jerked away from him and cried,  
  
"Hitori ni shite yo!*" with that, she slapped him.   
  
Hard.   
  
In the face.  
  
His face changed from smirking, to shock, to anger. He grabbed her arm and   
pulled her back toward him. Chibiusa cried out in pain and fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elios felt something was amiss. He looked around for Chibiusa, she was   
supposed to be on stage in 40 minutes and when he asked her friends about her, they   
said that they hadn't seen her for the last 1/2 hour! He started walking back toward   
the end of the long line of booths, glancing around for a sign of the cotten candy   
haired girl who intriged him so.   
  
Each night he had a dreamless sleep, always awaking feeling like he had   
been somewhere, other then his room, for the night. As he neared the last booth he   
heard her.  
  
"Hitori ni shite yo!"   
  
Then angry shouting and the sounds of a struggle. When he rounded the corner,   
he found Takeshi and Chibiusa. The older boy was digging his fingers into her arm and   
trying to pull her back into the shadows behind the booth, and Chibiusa looked terrified.   
She cried out again when he tugged on her arm, and Elios noticed her eyes shimmering   
with tears.  
  
Burning with a blind rage, Elios ran toward them. Chibiusa cried out again, and   
they both still hadn't seen him coming.  
  
"Yamette!*" Chibiusa cried, "Takeshi, onegai!*" She tried to pull away again,   
but Takeshi would have none of it. Finally, irritated at her refusal to come to him,   
he hit her.  
  
"Ahh--" Chibiusa gasped as the back of Takeshi's fist conected with the right   
side of he face. Pain exploded in her vision and she fell to the ground, tears running   
down her cheeks.  
  
With a loud cry, Elios lept onto Takeshi, sending them both crashing to the   
ground. He hit Takeshi several times before the slightly bigger boy managed to roll   
them over and pin Elios under him instead. Chibiusa watched Takeshi hit Elios hard.   
She was sure that he would have a black eye later. Elios rolled them again, and then   
Takeshi broke free and jumped to his feet. Elios was quick after him and the boys paced   
around, fists out, each silently daring the other to take the first swing.  
  
Scared for his life, Chibiusa cried out from her spot on the gound, "Please,   
Elios, you don't have to fight him! He's not worth it!"  
  
Takeshi glared at her and Elios gave her a sad look, wondering himself why   
he  
had been so suddenly overcome with blind anger at Takeshi's treatment of her.   
It wasn't just that he had been hurting her, it was someting deeper. If it had   
been any other girl, in Chibiusa's present postion, he would have done the same   
thing to help her, but the fact alone that it was Chibiusa that was in trouble   
had caused him to get so angry is scared him.   
  
Elios shook his head at Chibiusa and she could see the unspoken message in   
his eyes,   
  
'I have to do this. Don't try and stop me.'   
  
It confused her. Why would he, of all people, be so concerned for her? He   
was friendly to her on a polite aquaintence level, but had never appeared to care   
for her deeper then that.  
  
In the distance someone called Elios's name, and then there was the sound   
of people coming nearer. Takeshi glance at the tell-tale shadows that preceed their  
owners in the lantern light, and took a step back. Staring Elios straight in the eye,   
he said in a dangerously low voice,  
  
"Don't think this is finished, freak...." and with that, he faded back into   
the darkness.  
  
When the others came, all they saw were Chibiusa sitting on the ground and   
Elios standing near by.  
  
One of Elios's friends called to him that the stage show was to start in 15   
minutes and he was needed at the sound booth. Elios waved at him and called out that  
he would be there in a few moments. The boys nodded and left.  
  
Chibiusa watched them go, and then watached as Elios walked up and knelt   
down beside her. She sniffed and tried to stop crying. Elios looked pained as he   
gently touched her face, tracing the rising bruise with his fingertips. Fire   
burned in his eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu?*" He asked quietly.  
  
Chibiusa looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly. Just having him near   
brought relief and comfort.  
  
"What happened?" Elios asked, pulling his hand back, his eyes searching her   
own.  
  
Chibiusa shuddered and looked at her lap. A moment later warmth flodded her.   
She looked up to find Elios drapping his jean jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Arigatou.*" She said softly, and gave him a watery smile. She blinked back   
tears, and figited with her hands a moment, before speaking.  
  
  
"What happened?" Elios asked, pulling his hand back, his eyes   
searching her own.  
  
Chibiusa blinked back tears, and figited with her hands a moment,  
before speaking.  
  
"H-he...*sniff*...hazukashii yo*..." She murmered, looking from   
Elios's face back then back to her lap as she remembered the kiss that   
Takeshi had forced on her. The kiss that she could never take back.  
  
Elios was patient, and waited until she was ready to talk again.  
  
"I was hanging lights, and then I fell...when I looked up again,   
everyone had left! I was all alone, with...him." She said the last word   
bitterly, and took a shakey breath.  
  
Elios remembered how he had assumed that the two had wanted to be   
left alone, and so, like everyone else, he had let them be so.  
  
"We exchanged the usual insults, but then he suddenly changed,   
into what I suppose he considers charming, and said that I looked pretty  
and that he wanted to take me to the fair!"  
  
Elios watched her as she spoke to her knees, refusing to look at   
him, but didn't push her to speak to his face.  
  
"When I refused, he apparently thought that he could change my   
mind by--" She cut the sentence off there.  
  
When she didn't speak again for several minutes, Elios gently  
placed a hand on her arm,  
  
"What did he do, Chibiusa-san?"  
  
Looking into his eyes, really looking; for the first time, Chibiusa  
saw a tenderness that she had never seen before. He really seemed to care  
what had happened to her.  
  
"He kissed me." she said softly, looking back at her lap.  
  
Elios' hand tightened for a fraction of a second, before he could  
control himself, and he pulled it away quickly.  
  
Tears started to fall again, and Chibiusa pulled away and turned   
her back on Elios, wrapping her arms around herself. Elios could see her  
small shoulders shaking.  
  
"I d-didn't want to...I didn't...he stole it...I can't ever   
have it back!" she cried to herself, her voice so soft that that Elios  
could barely hear and he gathered that he wasn't really supposed to hear  
what she said. The words were very personal, straight from the heart.  
  
Of what he did hear, he understood that when Takeshi had kissed   
Chibiusa, she had not been a willing particapent, and the kiss that he  
had taken the liberty of stealing had obviously been her first. The poor   
girl was so innocent, Elios burned with renewed anger at this realization.  
He would make Takeshi pay.  
  
"Why did he hit you?" was the next question that Elios forced   
himself to ask. He didn't want to make Chibiusa think about that experience   
again, but he had to know.  
  
"He was trying to make me go back in the shadows again, so we  
wouldn't be seen. I don'tknow what he wanted to do...I'd rather not   
think about it...I dind't want to go, but he was too much stronger then   
me...I was trying to pull us back out into the light, and I guess he got  
annoyed with me or something..." She reached up and subconciously touched her   
cheek.  
  
"Look at me Chibiusa."  
  
At the sound of Elios's deep voice, so kind and caring, Chibiusa   
turned around to face him. He make-up had run because of her tears, and   
her eyes were still shining.  
  
Elios knelt in front of her again, pain evident in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was late...Chibiusa-san."  
  
Chibiusa's eyes widened at that statement. It sounded so familiar!   
Where had she heard it before?  
  
"I saw you with Takeshi before, and I left you with him. I shouldn't   
have, I knew better,but I did. Then, when I didn't see you for over half an   
hour, I started to wonder if it had beengood judgement to leave you alone with  
him...I asked your friends where you were, but no one had seen you. I came back  
to look for you and I saw..." he paused and his voice changed from regret to   
anger, "him hit you. I should have been there! I didn't try hard enough.   
Gomen nasai."  
  
Chibiusa wondered why Elios was taking the blame for the situation   
that had happened between her and Takeshi. He seemed to be taking the   
experience un-naturally hard. She reached out and placed a small pale hand   
over his clenched fist.  
  
"Elios-kun, please, it's not your fault." she said gently.  
  
Elios looked into the younger girl's eyes. He felt his heart warm  
to her.  
  
'Yes it was..I'm supposed to protect you...!!'  
  
The thought came fast and unbidden. Shocked, at the how natural the thought  
sounded to him, he quickly pulled back and got to his feet.  
  
"You're supposed to be on stage in, " he checked his watch, "15 minutes."  
  
Chibiusa gasped and quickly got to her feet. She brushed the dust off   
her kimono, thankful that there seemed to be no stains, and picked up her   
matching silk, pink, drawstring bag. She took out a small compact and quickly   
patted her face with it. She pulled out a few other tubes and dabbed some   
cosmetics on her face. When she turned back to Elios his heart nearly stopped.   
The bruise was completely hidden and her face sparkled with shimmery make-up.   
She looked breath-taking.   
  
"Thanks for listening Elios, and for helping me out...before..." She   
said, with a smile that he could tell was fake. "Well, we'd better get to the  
stage, ne?"  
  
Elios fell into step beside her, he would talk more with her late.   
They walked quickly toward the brightly lit stage at the other end of the   
fair ground. Just before she disappeared behind the curtain, Chibiusa turned  
and glanced shyly at Elios as he was turning to walk away.  
  
"Elios?"  
  
He turned back.  
  
"Will you be watching?" she said with a faint blush, that only  
made her look more beautiful.  
  
He grinned, "Of course. Front row, center!".  
  
Chibiusa smiled, "Good." and with that, she was gone behind the  
red velvet curtains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! STay tuned for Chapter 3, coming to a   
web-site near you soon! I'll send this into ASMR soon, promise!  
  
----------------------------  
TRANSLATIONS  
----------------------------  
  
Baka - Idiot  
Gomen ne - Sorry  
San - Formal (polite) ending for anyone's name (male or female)  
Hitori ni shite yo! - Leave me alone!  
Yamette! - Stop (it)  
Onegai! - Please (begging)  
Daijoubu - Are you ok?  
Arigatou - Thank-you 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm back with part 3, again. Yeah, my computer's got demons   
or something, I don't know, somehow part 3 got deleted, good thing I remember  
what I wrote. ^^;Thanks to anyone that e-mailed me (or wrote reviews! I love you!)  
on parts 1 & 2. Has anyone read my other new story, "Turn Back Time" yet? I'm   
attempting to write and post these at the same time, so hope to post a chapter   
for one story or the other every week. Well, onward!  
  
E-mail!!!! angels_melody19@hotmail.com E-mail!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
First Love  
PG  
3/?  
  
Japanese TRANSLATIONS in END NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa paced behind the red, valvet, curtains nervously. It was 10   
minutes until she was due to sing, and her stomach felt like a million butterflies.  
Passing a mirror, she realized that she was still wearing Elios' jacket, and resolved  
to give it back to him after the show. For the time being, she left it on a chair on   
the left side of the stage.  
  
Moments later, Miss Mizuki, Chibiusa's music teacher, and also her favorite  
of all the staff, approached her.  
  
"Ready, Chibiusa-san? You're on in 5 minutes!" she said with a smile.  
  
Chibiusa smiled back, swallowed her nerves, and replied that she was.  
  
Miss Mizuki gave her a pat on the shoulder, smiled again while wishing   
her goodluck, then headed off to the sound booth.  
  
Chibiusa took a deep breath and postioned herself in the center of the   
stage. she clutched the cordless mike in her right hand and tried to still her  
beating heart. Moments later, the opening cords of her chosen song came over the   
speakers, and the curtain began to rise. Chibiusa closed eyes and began to sing.  
  
"Oh no no no ohh...  
Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavour ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori  
Ahita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou..."  
  
Usgai took Mamoru's hand in hers and smiled up at her furture daughter,   
from her place in the second row. She thought about all the problems that Mamoru   
and herself had gone through in the beginning stages of their relationship, and   
how she had thought that could never be her true love. How wrong she had been...  
  
Chibiusa's melodic voice drifted lightly over the chorus...  
  
"You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
atarashii uta utaeru made..."   
  
  
Elios watched the beautiful, 15 year old, girl sing. He felt   
entranced by not only her beauty, but by the words of her song...a love song   
that spoke straight to his heart about a lost love, so long ago that he barely   
remembered, just a faint image imprinted upon his heart....  
  
"Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou...  
  
Yeah!"  
  
Chibiusa found herself staring right at Elios, who was standing at the   
back of the rows of chairs, drowning in the depth of his eyes. Eyes so familiar...   
Something tugged at her heart...a memory...or a dream...of something long forgotten...  
  
"You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made...  
  
Ohhh! Ohhh!"  
  
Chibiusa felt a hot blush sweep across her face as she sang the chorus   
one last time, knowing that she had really started to care deeply for Elios over  
the last few weeks. She hoped that her make-up, and the stage lights would hide it.  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Yeah, now and forever...  
  
Ooooooh!"  
  
As her voice trailed off the last trembling note, there was complete   
silence everywhere, then thunderus clapping, as the entire crowd gave the young   
singer a standing ovation. Chibiusa smiled brightly, gave as low a bow as her   
kimono would allow her to bend, and then left the stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa exited the stage and paused beside the mirror again, to check  
her make-up. Nothing was out of place, and only a faint flush, that was most   
likely from the heat if the stage lights, was on her cheeks. She bent down and   
picked up Elios' jacket and a small bottel of water, and then went down the stairs   
at the back of the stages. Usagi and Mamoru were waiting for her there.  
  
Usagi stopped talking to Mamoru when Chibiusa walked down the stairs. She   
walked right up to her, leaned over slightly, and embraced her, tears running down  
her face.  
  
"When did you get so grown up, usa-chan?" She smiled through her 'happy   
tears'.  
  
When Usagi stopped hugging her, Mamoru stepped forward and gave her a red   
rose.  
  
"You're a star, Chibiusa, don't ever forget it!" And he hugged her too.  
  
Chibiusa smiled as she spoke with her future partents a few minutes, about   
the fair and about the song she had chosen to sing, then Usagi commented that she   
had seen a 'tottaly kawaii*' stuffed rabbit at one of the stands and that she wanted   
Mamoru to get it for her.  
  
Mamoru turned from his girlfriend, to his 'daughter' and asked,  
  
"Ne, Chibiusa-chan, you want to come with us or go with your friends?"  
  
Chibiusa blushed faintly, then answered, without looking at him,  
  
"Um, I guess I'd like to wait for my friends, if that's alright with you."  
  
When she looked up again, Usagi caught a fleeting emotion in her eyes and  
looped her arm through Mamoru's,  
  
"Let's go Mamo-chan, let Chibiusa have her fun."  
  
Mamoru nodded and the two turned to leave. Chibiusa called back after them,  
  
"Just make sure you win me something better then whatever you ger her,   
Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head and Usagi glowered at her, then they were gone, swallowed  
up by the rush of people wanting to check out the night booths and games, and look at  
the lights and lanterns hung everywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"A little old for you, ne* Tsukino?"  
  
Chibiusa froze at the sound of an all to familiar, and deffiently unwanted,  
voice, coming from the shadows behind her. She turned and saw Takeshi leaning   
causually against a tree, clothed in darkness, so that she hadn't noticed him   
watching her and Usagi and Mamoru before.  
  
"Whatever it is you want, I don't, so get lost." Chibiusa said, glancing   
around for someone, anyone, as Takeshi stepped forward, into the light.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
Chibiusa bite back a scream at the new voice, and relaxed as Elios stepped   
up beside her, and leveled a cool stare at Takeshi.  
  
"So the little baishunfu* has got herself a boyfriend now? Why'd you choose   
the freak boy, Tsukino?" Takeshi said, his voice dripping sarcasim, his dark brown   
eyes glittering intensly in the darkness.  
  
Chibiusa could see Elios tense up beside her, at Takeshi's words, but   
resolved not to let them have another fight. She turned around, and keeping her   
eyes on the ground, placed her right hand on Elios' left arm. Then, as she began to   
walk past him as she spoke softly in his ear,  
  
"Onegai* Elios-kun, let's go, ok?"  
  
Elios' arm tensed again, muscles bulging under Chibiusa's small hand, but  
turned away without saying anything. If looks could kill...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As they walked along the the row of brightly lit boothes, Chibiusa felt her-  
self smiling. Walking with Elios, amid the crowds of people with the moon shining  
down on them, felt so right. She felt like his girlfriend...and immediatly blushed  
at the thought.  
  
"-dy, Chibiusa-san?" Elios asked.  
  
"N-nani*?" She stammered, looking up at Elios and blushing again. Darn it   
all, that boy just had to be so handsome and nice and perfect and-- and--  
  
"I said, would you like some cotten candy, Chibiusa-san?" Elios replied,   
an amused light in his eyes.  
  
"U-un!*" She answered quickly, smiling up at him, her eyes lighting up at   
the prospect of sweets, just like her mother.  
  
Elios bought her a fluffy stack of pink stuff on a stick and she ate it  
happily as they continued to walk. In the distance the glowing ferris wheel towered  
high above their heads. Elios nodded in it's direction, and turned to Chibiusa,  
  
"Do you want to go for a ride on the ferris wheel?"  
  
"Ok." Chibiusa replied, then felt her face flame as Elios causually draped  
his arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk toward the ride.  
  
"Good, it's my favorite." He said giving her a smile which, of course,  
caused her to blush ,yet again, to the roots of her hair.  
  
When they arrived at the gates to the ferris wheel, Elios paid the ticket  
seller for the two of them, and they boarded a blue car that was swinging slighty in   
the breeze. When they were seated, Elios again placed his arm around Chibiusa's  
shoulders. Feeling a surge of bravery, she hesidently placed her head on his   
shoulder.  
  
Elios smiled down at the top of Chibiusa's shiny pink hair. He really liked  
her. He wondered if she felt the same way about him. He would tell her tonight.  
  
The ferris wheel climbed higher and the cool breeze blew on Chibiusa's face.  
She sighed, contentidly, and closed her eyes, enjoying just being with Elios.  
  
"Chibiusa-san?" Elios asked a few minutes later.  
  
She opened her eyes half-way and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I have to tell you something..." Elios said, his eyes tubulent emtions. He  
lifted his arm from off her shoulders and clenched his hands tightly in his lap.  
  
"What is it?" Chibiusa asked, straightening up and turning her body to face  
him. His gaze burned into her own.   
  
Elios was silent for a moment, but then spoke, "I like you Chibiusa-chan."  
  
'chan'.   
  
The affectionate ending was what caught her attention. He 'liked her'?  
What did he mean?  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I knew it the first day I met you, I was  
supposed to protect you and care for you Chibiusa-chan."  
  
She stared up at him, eyes wide, "E-Elios-kun..." she whispered.  
  
The ferris wheel slowed then, and lowered their cart to the ground. Chibiusa   
could have beat the man operating it. Couldn't he see that they were having a special   
moment there?!  
  
Elios got out first, and then held out a hand to help her down the steps. He  
said nothing for several minutes, but led her through the crowds, right to the edge of  
the fair grounds. They stopped under a cherry tree, strung with little white lights.  
  
He led her up to the trunk, so that they were mostly sheltered from the view  
of prying eyes,by the heavily ladden branches, their blossoms occasionaly floating   
down on and around them. Music could be heard faintly in the background.  
  
Chibiusa was still in a daze. Elios stepped up close to her and placed his  
hands on her shoulders. She gasped softly, but his touch was gentle and his eyes kind  
as they searched her own.  
  
"We were interupted before I could finish before." he said, and Chibiusa   
could only nod. His touch was having a very disorienting effect on her.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, would be my girlfriend?" Elios asked, his deep voice suddenly  
sounding very far away. "Chibiusa-chan? Daijouibu? Chibiusa--oi!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was dark....she was drifting in a sea of welcome blackness...it was quiet...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Elios stared down at the small girl which he now held across his lap, her was  
body limp, but her breathing was even and she didn't seem to be any distress. He  
felt a burning on his forehead, and reached up to touch it. In the place where the  
tiny scar had been was now a small red jewel, in a tear drop shape, with a thin ring  
of silver around it. It was about the size of a dime and was glowing faintly. He   
glanced down at Chibiusa and saw, to his amazement that her own forehead was glowing.  
A small cresent moon, about the size of a quarter and glowing a golden light, was   
pulsating softly in the middle of her forehead.  
  
He grounded softly and then his own body fell limply back against the trunk  
of the tree and his arms fell slack around Chibiusa, who fell back against his chest  
with a small sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa slowly opened her eyes, and she could see a light materialize in  
the distence. She walked toward it. As she drew nearer, she saw the familiar pegasus  
running towards her. She smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Elios' eyes opened wide as he saw Chibiusa walking toward him, and then became  
even wider as he realized what type of body he was in!  
  
*****  
  
"Pegasus!" Chibiusa cried as she reached the side of the tall white horse.  
She stretched up her slender arms and wrapped them around his neck, hugging him.  
  
"I'm scared, Pegasus...one minute I was talking with Elios, and the next I'm  
here! Why now? Was the whole thing a dream?" She paused and pulled back slightly, "I  
don't want it to be a dream...he said that he cared for me, Pegasus...I don't want him  
to take it back now..." tears shimmered in her eyes and Elios' heart wrenched. Chibiusa  
fell to her knees, her head hanging low. He tossed his head...he hated it when she cried!  
  
*****  
  
"Please don't cry, maiden...it breaks my heart..." he said, his deep voice  
tormented.  
  
Chibiusa lifted her head with a start, that had sounded like Elios's voice!  
But when she looked, only Pegasus stood there.  
  
"D-did you say something, Pegasus?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Elios was starting to get a familiar feeling of being here and talking with  
Chibiusa at different times...when they were both asleep.  
  
He took a few steps forward, as sudden memories flew to his mind, "I did,   
please don't be frightened, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Huh?" she said, her eyes confused, but as she stared, something like shimmering  
water, in pastel pinks, blues, purples and yellows appeared and swirled around Pegasus  
sparkling and shielding him from her sight.  
  
"Pegaus? Wait! What's happening? Come back!! Pegasus!" her broken scream echoed  
across the unending chambor that they were in.  
  
Suddenly a bright light exploded and Chibiusa had to throw an arm over her eyes.  
  
When it cleared, a hand touched her, gently as a feather would. She slowly  
lowered her arm and saw...  
  
"Elios?" She whispered in wonderment. He now wore long white pants and a   
matching top with long white sleeves, trimed in blue, with small crystals hanging  
on his chest. A golden horn, glimmered in an unseen sun and then, winked away and was  
replaced with a small red jewel.  
  
'I remember...' he found himself thinking.  
  
He knelt in front of her, and took her small hands in his own. With a half  
smile he put his face near hers and spoke,  
  
"My name is Elios, and I am your protector in Neo Crystal Tokyo. Princess,  
I missed you so much that I thought my heart would break, and I begged the Queen, your  
mother, to send me to Earth so that I might be with you as you trained. She agreed, on  
the condition that I had my memories of the future taken away. I didn't remember any-  
thing except a faint recollection of your face. Princess, I never told you then, but I  
will tell you now...I love you. I want to care for you..."  
  
Chibiusa just stared. She felt a brief wind blow and closed her eyes for a few  
seconds, and when she opened them again she could tell without looking that she was  
now wearing her princess gown. Memories slowing flowed into her mind and she could  
remember Elios there with her, as her gaurd. He was always polite to her, but never  
anything else.   
  
"You performed your job without flaw, Elios, I never knew." she said.  
  
Elios stood, and gently drew her up with him, he placed a hand on her face  
and lowered his face toward her own,  
  
"A mistake I don't mean to make again..." he said, his voice husky and deep   
as he bent his head down closer to hers and she felt her eyes fluttering closed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chibiusa's eyes snapped open and she found herself gasping for breath. Her  
heart was pounding.  
  
Elios awoke behind her and his arms instictivly tightened around her waist.  
  
"Kyaaa!! Let go!" Chibiusa hollered, then immediately cut off her cry as she   
remembered where she was and who she was with.  
  
Elios tensed behind her, and his arms losened,  
  
"G-gomen nasai.*" he said shakely, his eyes wild and unfocused as he tried  
to remember what was going on.  
  
Chibiusa didn't jump off his lap, as Elios had thought she would, instead she  
turned around and sat with her hands on his shoulers and her face inches from his own.  
He breathes came quickly, as his heart pounded and his palms sweated.  
  
"C-chibiusa-chan, daijoubu ka*?" he asked, his hands sliding down to rest on her  
hips.  
  
"Elios, did you see what I saw?" she asked softly, a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Un. Chibiusa-chan, I...I meant every word. Will you allow me to continue to  
protect you here, until we are called to the future again?"  
  
Chibiusa nodded, then spoke again, "Elios, I never knew...why wouldn't you tell  
me before now?"  
  
Elios said nothing for a long time then finally answered, "Princess, we both  
knew that it was forbidden. I was a guard, just like the Earth Legion is to the King--"  
  
"But they all have girlfriends, the Inner Court, royal guard to the Queen!"  
Chibiusa inturrupted him.  
  
Elios looked down, avoiding her eyes, he didn't have any other excuses, he   
might as well tell the truth, it wasn't that he was forbidden to court the Princess  
it was...  
  
"Ok, that's not it. To be completely honest with you, I didn't think that   
you'd have me." There, he'd said it.  
  
"Oh Elios!" Chibiusa cried, a blush rising to her face, "Of course I would have!  
What girl wouldn't? You were the perfect gentleman, polite in everthing and kind to me  
in every respect--"  
  
"--you?"  
  
"What?" she asked, confused, Elios had broken in and she hadn't been able to  
register what he had just said.  
  
"I, as a humble guard to her royal magisty, Princess Serenity, request the   
honour of a simple kiss." Elios said, a hint of amusment dancing in his eyes.  
  
Chibiusa was speechless, and Elios took that oppertunity to slid his arms back  
up around her back and behind her head and pull her tightly against his body, dipping her  
backwards slightly, and smiling down at her.  
  
"...!" Chibiusa stared up at him, her lips slightly parted.  
  
"Fogive me if I over step my boundries, Princess." He said with a grin, and  
then he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips with his own. Her lips were   
soft as rose petals and tasted sweet.  
  
Chibiusa felt her face burn with embaressment at Elios's kiss, but she didn't  
pull away. Her eyelids slowly lowered and she relaxed in the strong, yet gentle, embrace  
of her one true love.  
  
When Elios finally ended the kiss, Chibiusa was like jelly in his arms.  
  
"Will you fogive me?" was the first thing he asked.  
  
Chibiusa stared up at him, dazed, his expression was so serious she almost  
laughed out loud.  
  
"I..I will." she managed, then added quickly as he started to release her, "Elios!"  
  
He froze, and his arms tightened around her once more, as he helped her sit up  
against his chest,  
  
"Yes, Chibiusa-chan?"  
  
"Don't let me go.." she whispered, and blinked up at him silently.  
  
"Never, my love." he replied, "I will be here with you always." and he caressed   
her cheek with his hand as he smiled down at her, his eyes serious. With that, he rose   
and, pulled her up with him.  
  
"We should get back to the fair before we're missed."  
  
Chibiusa smiled again, it seemed that she couldn't stop now, as Elios placed  
his right arm around her waist and led her away from the intimite privicy of their cherry  
tree. As they joined the other fair goers, Chibiusa waved and called a greeting to Nami  
and Momo who were walking toward them from the opposite direction.  
  
She felt complete now, Elios would be there forever to protect her and take  
care of her, she would never feel afraid again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well, I finised it, what do you all think? Now I'm in the proscess of trying  
to get "Turn Back Time" finished. I'm part way through chapter 4, but I don't think  
that it'll be done in that few parts...maybe 5? We'll see. I'm super busy now, college  
finals are coming up in 2 weeks and I have tonnes of work to do. How was everyone's  
Easter? My parents drove for 10 hours to visit me. They're on Easter Vacation now, and  
get a whole week off, while I only got Good Friday, oh well. ^o^ HAPPY EASTER!   
  
"He is risen! He is risen indeed!"  
  
GOD BLESS YOU!  
  
Love: Bunny-chan  
  
(P.S. I like e-mail...) ^^;  
  
----------------  
TRANSLATIONS  
----------------  
  
Ne - isn't it (or 'isn't he' in this case.)  
Baishunfu - whore  
Onegai - please (begging/pleading)  
Kun - polite form used after boys names (boys that are eaqual to you in age or status.)  
Daijoubu ka? - Are you alright?  
Oi! - hey! (or just a general experession of suprise.)  
Kyaa - well, this is hard to translate, it's basically a how Japanese girls scream (in  
comics at least.)  
Gomen nasai - I'm really sorry!/Forgive me!  
Un - yes 


End file.
